


Thin Skin, Stitches

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Body Modification, Body Worship, Complicated Relationships, Drugs, Human Biology, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mind Meld, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Semi-Public Sex, Surgery, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: Dib can hardly breathe past the cloth around his mouth and nose. His chest rises and falls with the deep, demanding breaths. He can't see through the thick blindfold. But he can hear the slurred growls and jumbled English. His legs our bound and hands locked behind his back. His body trembles are it's dragged across the cold, hard floor.”This one will do nicely, ” a crackly voice says, a hiss seeping from his tongue. ” I don't know how many I've broken until now. I'm sure this one won't break so easily now that I'm almost done.””Humans always tend to be a lot more durable than most expect, ” a deeper, gargling voice laughs. Human? Aren't they all human here?The other with a higher voice hums, joining in on the strained laughter. ”Not with how I've been using them.”
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Thin Skin, Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it. I sure as hell do.

Dib jerks awake, but his sight is unsecured by a black void and his limbs are bound. His body jerks, but he can't move. He opens his mouth to speak; scream for help but he can't.

Dib can hardly breathe past the cloth around his mouth and nose. His chest rises and falls with the deep, demanding breaths. He can't see through the thick blindfold. But he can hear the slurred growls and jumbled English. His legs are bound and hands locked behind his back. His body trembles are it's dragged across the cold, hard floor. 

”This one will do nicely, ” a crackly voice says, a hiss seeping from his tongue. ” I don't know how many I've broken until now. I'm sure this one won't break so easily now that I'm almost done.” 

”Humans always tend to be a lot more durable than most expect, ” a deeper, gargling voice laughs. _Human? Aren't they all human here?_

The other with a higher voice hums, joining in on the strained laughter. ”Not with how I've been using them.” 

His body is thrown against something hard; his back slamming against metal with a clang. He hisses at the sudden pain. He hears grumbling. Mental claws grabbing hold of him and lifting onto a higher platform.

The roar of the engine echoes out. They are not in a car and it doesn't sound like an airplane, though he can feel his body tingle like it would when a plane rises. 

A hand grabs his head, forcing his head back. A sharp prick is on his neck. A needle probably. He trembles at the thought. 

Drowsiness takes him. 

When Dib wakes up with bright lights in his eyes. His body trembling to the cold. His clothes have been replaced with white clothes pants and a t-shirt. He blinks a few times, squinting his eyes, trying to make out the lights in front of him; above the head. His glasses are missing.   
  
His arms and legs are outstretched; pinned down by metal sheets. He tugs at his left arm as if he could break the metal like paper like superheroes in the movies. Of course, it wouldn’t work. But he tries again, yanking his wrist back to the point it’s painful. He stops, looking up at the bright lights. 

Next to him, on his left, is a man maybe a few years older than him, and to his right, a boy just barely out of high school, much like himself. Both seem still asleep, very still. 

The hiss of the door echos out in the wire slick room. Black bleeds in through the room through the sliding doors. 

His eyes widen to the long, lime-skinned creature walks up to one of the tables next to him, the one with the older man on it. Large black goggles cover his eyes. Glass so thick he can't see what’s behind the lenses. Two slim black antennae stick up from his slick black skull and fold back as it walks. A mask covers its mouth and nose. It didn’t have ears. 

Behind him is wheeled in two large carts covered in while cloth by two others, that look similar to the first monstrous creature in front of him. It’s strangely wondrous. 

His black-gloved claws ghost over man’s face, grabbing it and digging into his white skin. A small silver, round backpack sits in the middle of his coat. _Alien? Creatures of the underworld? What are these things?_

”Male’s have thinner skin to cut, although, female skin is tougher to break. Male do keep the arm from what I have studied,” the creature says in an eerily similar voice from the person from before. The creature speaking turns to face Dib, “Don’t you think?” It asks, ” I prefer female’s skin with how softer it usually is. I do not mind the extra work to break it.” 

The creature picks up a syringe, eyeing the swishing clear purple liquid inside the clear canister. The creature plunges it inside the sleeping man. Once the liquid is all pumped inside the body, it reaches for a different tool.

Dib hesitates to speak, body trembling in fear as the strange and foreign tools as the long white sheet is pulled back from one of the carts. 

”These tools aren’t meant for you Human, no need to look so greedy.” 

” _Greedy?_ ” he whispers, eyes switching from the sharp tool, spiky and circle with a dark purplish handle. ”What are you going to do with that?” 

”It's not for you, ” it says with a thin-lipped grin. 

Dib’s dark eyes flick back to the sleeping man. ”Is he dead?” he asks. 

The creature hums, turning back to the man some starting the tool up. It spins inside the handle. Dib flinches as the blade is brought closer to the man’s face. 

”Wait! Wait!” he calls. ”You're found to kill him with that thing!” 

The slim creature turns. ”He is already dead.” He puts the circular saw into the dead man’s skull. 

Dib’s voice breaks with a scream. Watching the skull being split up by the spinning blade, has Dib’s eyes bugging out of his head and jaw dropped. He quickly turned his head away, nails digging into his palms. He grits teeth, eyes squeezed shut. His body tenses, listening to the body and flesh being ripped apart. He can hear the squishing of brains, tingling inside his ears like some messed-up SMR session. His heart hammers in his chest, toes curling as the sounds rattle around in his head like mushy meat in a pale. 

”Apologizes human, ” says the creature once the saw stops spinning. ” I trust no one to keep your body and organs intact while I work. You must stay here and in my sight.” 

Dib can't help but look. His head slowly turning to face the mutilated head, spilt open and brains spewing out as if it was a smashed pumpkin. 

”What are you going to do with me?” his voice quivers.

The creature turns back towards Dib. He leans over the table like it's body snaps in half. ”You’re here for something that doesn't resolve in death, ” he says. 

That doesn't make him feel good. That doesn't sound good. If he just saw what happens to dead people, what would happen to him, _alive_? Even if it doesn't resort to death. At least he could guess the other bodies next to him died peacefully. 

Dib’s eyes can't look away from the strange creature. It's both afraid and fascinated by the creature’s appearance. Though he still just barely see. Every important facial feature is fuzzy. 

The creature walks back around the table with the mangled head. ”Speak to me. Don't focus on my work if it makes you so fearful, ” the creature says, ” start with your name.” 

Dib shivers at the thought of this monster knowing how to calm him down; it's done this before. Would there be another one to calm after him? 

”Dib, ” he answers anyway. He trembles at the sound of the skull behind yanked off the body. Just out of the corner of his eye, he can see the bloodied brain being scooped out with black-gloved hands. 

The creature pulls down the mask. ”Very nice to meet you, Earthling-Dib, ” the creature says with a thin-lipped grin. If they can even be called lips. ”That is what _aliens_ in your movies say, yes?” 

Dib feels stupid for not picking up on him being an alien sooner. But this cements what his thoughts leaked into. 

”I am Zuu, ” it said—Zuu. ”I am a _scientist_ if I must put it simply, ” Zuu says. ”I apologize that you caught and sold at the Dark Market. Assured, it was for the best you ended up in my hands.” 

”Am I going to die?” 

The creature laughs suddenly. It made Dib jump in his binds. ”Understandable, you wish for life—don’t we all. Do not fear human-Dib, no one is going to try and kill you.” Zuu stops for a moment, looking up from its work before shaking its head. ”Well, maybe one might; I guarantee he is harmless.”

Dib looks over, wincing at the blood being collected from the headless body.

”My nephew is quite a persistent creature. Most say he is an infuriating creature but my sister and I know much better. Thought signing up for the Under-skin Invasion plans,” Zuu chuckles. “My sister and I both agree it’s best for him since what little trouble he can be seen as to most.” 

”Invasion?” Dib perks up.

Zuu turns, looking at him with a cocked head and a frown. ”Do not worry,” they say, ” my nephew is a silly young thing. He is harmless. The Irkin’s have no interest in Earth, so that is where we will send him. Send him away.” 

”And why am I here? Why are two people dead?”

”There is a lot more human’s dead, ” Zuu says. “I need more than two to create the perfect body.” 

_How many? Perfect body?_

”Why?” 

Zulu returns to their work. ”Our technology is advancing. It's called the Hidden Partner Project. If I remember what you call them, _Shape...Shape_ _Sh–Shifters_? Yes, I believe is it. If I remember your studies, it is Shape Shifters. Using the skin, blood, organs and cells of humans and melding them in with the host and having them bond with a Keeper. That would be you.” 

”I am helping with an invasion?” he says in horror. He doesn't want to be involved with any kind of ruining his home—Earth. 

”Think of it as helping avoid an invasion of your beloved planet,” Zuu says, ” trust in my words, Human. The Irkin race has no interest in Earth.” Zulu says. ”My nephew is not well-liked here. I and my sister both agree he would fare better on another planet. Far away from Irkin life.” 

He still didn’t like the idea of being in charge of a strange creature, especially one with the intent, even as harmless as they seem, wants to conquer Earth. And even as nice as Zuu seemed to be kind, but still, just cut up a person next to him. Maybe it's because they are a different species, but Dib didn't think that was the case. For all, he knows, this a complete lie. 

”Apologies Human Dib, ” they say. ”But it seems I have all I need.” Zuu picks up a syringe, flicking it with a claw. ”When you wake, say hello to my nephew. Again to heed my warning—he is harmless. Try appealing to his more curious nature. With this, a connection shall be formed between you two. Take care of nephew, Human. And let me fix those eyes for you.”

Dib is unable to plead to be left awake, the needle pressing into the vein of his left wrist. The drug is so powerful, it knocks him out almost instantly. 

He wakes again to a different wardrobe. A form of sweatpants without the laces and a large sleeved shirt. He blinks awake in the darkness, this time when he holds out a hand in his face, he can see it clearly. He reaches for his face, finding no glasses sitting on his nose. 

Across from him was a shadow with large, glowing magenta bug eyes glowing against a green skin. 

Dib slaps a hand over his mouth, in fear—of being eaten, hurt—and then he remembers what Zuu said before drugging him to sleep. Their nephew. And he’s harmless. 

Still, the dear of the unknown, has his back pressed up against the wall as if he could seamlessly melt into it. He reaches out with an outstretched hand as if it could calm a dog down. 

The creature—Zuu’s nephew crawls forward on his hands, like a monster stalking prey. _Harmless_ his ass. 

His outstretched arm quickly shrinks into his chest as the creature is practically at his feet. His bent leg raises, ready to kick the Alien away. The creature snatches his leg and yanks him to his back on the cold metal floor.

Dib’s eyes bug out of his head, staring up at the large pink eyes. He can feel himself trying to melt into the floor.

”You look stupid for a flesh bag human.”

All his fear is replaced with befuddlement. ”What?” What a rude little alien. 

The Alien grabs Dib’s cheeks, leaning forward to stare at his dark brown eyes. ”You ape creatures have hair. That's disgusting.”

The annoyance comes over Dib. He brings his hand up to the alien’s face, shoving him back. “Why the hell are you being such an ass!” He’s able to get a better look at the creature, sitting in front of him.

Pale mint skin, smooth, and without any body hair. His eyes are large like bugs, bright magenta. His body is long and thin as if Dib could crush his wrists with his bare hands. But that’s probably far from the truth. Unlike the Scientist, this one isn’t wearing any clothes.

It’s strangely cute, in some freaky way. 

“You’ll serve me well, Human creature.” 

_What the fuck is wrong with this guy?_

A sharp pain struck his brain. It washes inside his head like a wave, sloshing inside his skull. Dib grabs his head, pressing into his temples with his fingers. Hissing in pain, Dib slams his head back against the wall, eyes squeezing shut and teeth-gritting together.   
  
“What the fuck!” he hisses.   
  
His heart speeds and his throat becomes dry. His skin becomes fire. He needs to rip his clothes off before they stick to his skin. 

Dib opens his eyes, holding his head he watches the creature descend upon him. Brain still pounding in his hands, and his eyes are wide when he watches the Alien crawl into his lap. In steamy pain, Dib watches in awe as his slender body looms over him. 

His dark eyes fall in between his legs, a slit opens up, a slimy, pasty tentacle slithers out from his body, winding against the bulge of pants. It curls around his crotch, a slimy sensation—dripping against him. Dib’s eyes flicker up to the Alien’s maw, a small—slit-like mouth crawls open wider, a long slimy tongue escaping past sharp teeth. His brain buzzes—numbing his thoughts as he gazes up at the terrifying creature. The tongue licks up his cheek, bright eyes locked on his brown eyes. The tongue flickers back and forth like a wagging dog’s tail. 

”I am Zim. You belong to me, human-thing.” 

Dib’s brain sinks into mush, the body growing hotter than ever before. The long, nimble fingers pull at the pants strap, the tentacle wrapping around his now hardening dick. Dib’s eyes lazily fall on a small canister of clear yellow liquid sloshing inside of it. A sharp, thin needle sticking out of it. 

The Alien—Zim, picks it up, thin lips grinning at the sight of Dib’s hazy eyes falling on the strange syringe. 

”Try not too messy yourself when you see my skeleton crack and flesh melt.”

Zim rises slightly, slipping Dib’s member into the slit, the tentacle still holding on tightly. Dib hisses, his brain is mush, and his body is sweaty. The Alien makes an inhuman sound. 

”Humans are strange, ” he signs, skinny hips rising and falling again. He hisses, slim chest bubbling with shallow breathes. ”Your members are flimsy until you're aroused. I may miss the way they twist inside, but the hardness is not unwelcomed.” 

Zim’s claw trembles as he rises the syringe to his neck. He mutters some words in his Alien tongue, this lips frowning down at Dib. He looks terrified, even in a drugged state. 

Dib reaches up, his gentle hand pressing against the supple mint cheek. He felt a string yanking inside his chest. The Alien scowls down in fear. He hesitates. 

This must have been what Zuu was talking about. _Some sort of connection._

His hips snap up, the Alien convulsing in pleasure. He takes his hands to the sickly slender hips of Zim, slamming the creature down on him. Saliva pools out from his lips and down his chin. 

Dibs eyes tear away from the glowing pink orbs to settle down where his dick entered. He watches the sloppy goo ooze out and slams against the entrance. He’s about to cum. 

”Do it!” Zim gasps, ” Stupid human, just do it!” 

When Dib does, his eyes flicker up to watch Zim slam the needle into his neck. His nails dig into his mint hips, watching his minty green skin bubble, turning rouge as human flesh. His slender, sticky-legs fill out until it doesn't feel like bone. His ribcage snaps, boxing out like he actually had organs. His skull shatters, filling out like a round human’s skull—hair covering the top of his head in oily black hair. His eyes become much smaller, long lashes escaping his eyelids. He screams out, his three fingers tearing apart into all five human infers on each hand. The same with his two toes, if they could even be called that before changing. Tears roll down his now blushing cheeks. His eyes flicker open, still revealing slight pink, but now human eyes. Out from his chest, nipples appear on his chest, no longer slim like a jellybean, but with muscle and structure like a human torso. 

Drool escapes past Zim’s now red lips, chest heaving as he takes in deep breathes. ”How do I look, Human?” 

Zim looks just as wrecked as him—about to lose consciousness just as he is about to. 

He blinks, slowly easily into sleep. “Pretty.” 

The Alien lets out a tired laugh,” Human lungs are hard to use.” He flops over onto his side, unconscious. 

He flops over onto his side along with the sleeping Alien. He watched the sleeping face of Sim before slips into sleep. His body is no longer burning. 

* * *

When he wakes again, he’s back inside his room, under his blankets. He lets out a breath—“just a dream,” he whispers. 

“Do I seem like an illusion made from your foolish mind?” 

Dib jumps under his sheets, eyes bugging out of his head at the sight of the Alien—no— _Zim_ , sitting in front of him, naked in a human body. 

“Please tell me I got too drunk not and you’re not an Alien?” 

“I am an Irkin, you foolish flesh Human,” Zim says, leaning into his cheek with his palm. 

“Fuck, I’m not dreaming,” he whispers to himself. He touches his head, ready for the rush of a hangover from drinking too much last night. He wanted this to be some extreme hangover dream. 

“I read your human books as you slept—but my body feels useless. Why are you humans so useless, one sleepless night has me all confused and noodly-like.”

Dib didn’t know what to say. “Humans are meant to get around 8 hours of sleep.”

Zim frowns,” that’s pathetic.” 

“Can you shut up?”

His sickly pale skin turns pink with blush, his face twisted into a frown. His body is shivering on the chair, but he’s probably too proud to admit he’s cold. 

“Have you been sitting there, naked there all night long?”

He didn’t answer, but his shivering body was all he needed from that. Now that Dib’s head is clear and in new lighting, he’s able to get a better look at Zim. He appears human enough but there are some oddities to his appearance. His ears are slightly pointed, eyes still pink, even when they’re dulled. His skin, though pale is still harbouring some sickly mint to its hue. He’s not entirely human but not an Irkin either. And from past his lips, Dib can see his touch it still pointed and teeth still, though slightly, is sharp. And between his legs is stop the slit. 

”I can’t move,” Zim finally says. “Human legs are hard to control. So are hands...” 

Dib looks down at the wheely chair Zim must have been using to move around the bedroom. It’s so stupid, but Dib can’t help but laugh. 

His cheeks blush red, looking down at his scrawny legs. He frowns with a pouting lip. He jumps when his stomach growls. “What is that horrible sound,” he says, holding his stomach. “Why is it hurting me? Stupid human insides.”

”You’re hungry,” Dib says, getting up from the bed. He’s half tempted to just leave Zim there and see how he fairs trying to figure out stairs. But on the other hand, if someone sees a naked person crawling down the stairs, he may need to answer more questions than he wants to. “Common, I’ll help you.” 

Zim scoffs, “why would I need your help?” He rises in the chair on shaking legs, taking a step only leads him tumbling into Dib, who grabs him by the arms. “Release me stupid–Human creature!” 

Dib groans, even more, tempted to drop him.

"My name is Dib. Common, let’s get you dressed.” But now that’s he can hold Zim, he would probably fit into his sister’s clothes a lot better. And his hair is falling into his eyes. 

He flops Zim onto his bed, who melts into the warmth of the blankets and the plush of the bed. His eyes flutter close like a baby falling fast asleep. 

He watches the sleeping Alien, dreading having to sneak into his sister’s room. He’ll probably only fit into her large sweatpants and one of his smaller shirts. He’s so lucky that his sister is out of town until Sunday.

Dib grabs the extra-large black sweatpants from his Gaz’s room, just in case of those days she’s feeling extra comfy.

With one of his old shirts and sweatpants, Dib sets them out of the bed. Would an Alien be able to digest human food? He has to at least try. 

He sets out towards the downstairs kitchen, grabbing last night’s lasagna and pops it into the oven. 

Once it’s done, he plates it, bringing it up to his room for the sleeping Alien. 

He returns to Zim sitting up in bed, cross-legged, wearing a shirt but trying to figure out pants. “I don’t understand this thing,” he says with a confused scowl. 

“They go on your legs.” 

Zim flips the pants, looking and the front and back trying to decipher which was the right way to wear them. He looks at his toes, wiggling them in awe. “They have tiny heads!” 

“Those are toes.” 

“They’re hideous!” he shrieks with joy. He grabs his leg, knee bending as he brings it close to his face.

He’s acting like a child. 

”Put on the pants. Then eat this.” He places down the plate on the bed. But looking at it now, he realizes that he won't be able to do it himself. 

He helps Zim slip on the sweatpants, shimmying his legs through and helping him stand. This must be his mission then. Keep Zim comfortable and not wanting to take over the world. He can't just get rid of him, could he? 

From the way, he scarfed down the lasagna, human food must be okay. He looked like a hungry dog with a wagging tail and big eyes. That's what it felt like—like taking care of a stray dog too proud to leave it to admit it needs fed and lead on walks. 

But it felt like he couldn't leave Zim alone, not even for a mere moment. 

At first, it was very simple to keep Zim hidden from his family. His room isn't one his family likes to enter. 

Zim lived in Dib’s room until he learned how to walk and use his hands again. Zim was practically a little kid when he took him out to get some clothes. Ordering them online would have been a lot easier if only he knew what size Zim was. 

He was practically a little kid—Dib had to hold onto him by his hand in case Zim decided to run off. He was turning and pulling each way to get a good look at everything his wonderous eyes could take in. He wanted to touch everything—do everything. 

When they finally got into a store, it was everything he could to get him into a changing room without a fuss. He wanted to try on everything. 

Zim was looking at himself in a long body mirror ad Dib locked the door behind them. 

“You have such strange things,” he says, pressing his hands and left cheek against the mirror.

”Common, strip, let’s see if any of this fits.” 

Zim quickly strips off the clothes provided for him. He looks at his body in the mirror again, finally able to probably get a look at this new body. 

“I didn’t know I looked like this...” he says in wonder. He touches his face in awe. 

“Have you seriously never seen what you look like before?” Dib asks, picking up one of the hoodies and eyeing it over again. His eyes flicker to Zim once again—fascinated with his appearance. 

He watches as Zim’s nibble hands slide down his body, touching each curve and warm skin. His brown eyes fall to in-between Zim’s legs. Even Zim seemed to be interested in what he had down there. 

Dib’s eyes widen, it dawning on him what Zim is about to do. He grabs Zim‘s wrist, “we’re in public!” he whispers. 

Zim looks back at Dib with a frown. He grabs Dib’s hand, leading it down to the silt between his legs. ”You don't like it?” 

Now that the thought is present in his mind, Dib nearly forgot how they had sex. His fingers curled inside the slit, Zim letting out a sigh, grip tightening around his wrist. He leans back against Dib, letting his fingers penetrate him. 

”Irkins don't have sex for pleasure, ” he whispers. Zim mouths along Dib’s throat. ” But I like this, ” he whispers into his flesh. 

Dib found something come over him—must be that _bond._ But he couldn't help it; pressing his fingers further inside Zim. He throws an arm around Zim, hand covering the Alien’s mouth. He watches from above as Zim looks up at him with rolled eyes. He can feel the pointed—wet tongue lick against his palm, the hot breath heating his palm. 

He presses the front of Zim’s body against the mirror—escaped breaths fogging up his reflection. He presses him up against it, his fingers flexing inside the moist walls. He feels the soaked tentacle wrap itself around his wrist. He hums into his hand, his toes curling against the cold floor. 

”If you wait, we can do as much of this ad you want, ” Dib mutters close to his ear. He tries to move his hand, trying to compose himself. 

”I believe drawing attention would be to scream, ” Zim whispers. ”If you wish to stop, then I'll scream, ” he says.

Zim gasps just as fingers are shoved into his mouth. ”That's a strange way to threaten someone, ” Dib says. 

Zim gave him so many questions that he needs the answers to, to free his mind from slaving over the horrible thoughts it summons. 

Once finished shopping for clothes, Zim dragged him around the mall, wanted to taste all the food. They only managed to get some ice cream that Zim claims are: _a frozen nightmare for his mouth_. Yet he took Dib’s anyway, he liked it that much. 

When they got home, Zim kept picking at his clothes and looking at them in a mirror-like he was an excitable child.

”You like them?” he asks. 

Zim frowns, stuffing his clothing back into the bags like trash. ”They are hideous, but they will do.” He flops onto the bed, holding one of the shirts close to his chest. Even with his normal pouting appearance, Zim looks more upset than anything. 

Dib sits on the bed ”Why are you so grumpy?” Dib asks.

”I am not foolish, ” Zim says. ”I will not have ruined my body for nothing, ” he whispers. 

”Ruined your body?” 

”This is change permanent,” Zim says. “My body has been fused with human organs and cells, my skeleton structure—human bones...to return to my body would be to kill me. It will prove my family right—I am a failure.” 

“You’re not a failure.” 

“I am wise to your deal.” 

“Hey, not my idea,” Dib says. He reaches to touch Zim’s hair. He hesitates before petting him. Zim is stiff under his hand before easing up. 

“Too bad they did the same to you,” Zim says. 

“Me?” Dib says,” But I’m feeling fine?” He touches his body just in case, as off to locate the problem. Dib is surprised he’s acting so calm about his body be in tampered with; dealing with an Alien for even a short while must have him dull to the ways Zim speaks. 

“Of course,” Zim says. He flips over to his belly, using Dib’s knee as a pillow. “How do you think I and you are connected?” he asks.

”...drugs?” 

Zim raises an eyebrow. “What a foolish thought. I thought you had some brains in you. No, your heart was simply melded together with my own, along with a transfer of cells and a fical tag to the brain. It’s rather simple.”

”A fical tag?” 

“Do you humans not have one?” 

“I never heard of it,” he says. _I have no idea what it is._

“It’s not widely used,” Zim says, “only the leaders—The Tallests use them to communicate and share information.” 

“So...not what we did?” Dib says. His hand stills for a moment atop Zim’s head. 

Zim grabs his hand, using it to comb back his hair. He does it himself, with Dib’s hand, until Dib gets the gist and starts back his rhythm. ”No...that was something different, ” he says. ”Hair is itchy. How do you deal with it?”

Dib laughs, knowing that he’s going to have a hard time trying to get Zim into the shower or cutting his hair. _He might try to eat the shampoo_. He chuckles at the thought. ”Some people are bald. Like what you used to be, ” he says.

”Can I go back to being bald?” Zim asks, hopeful. 

”Nah, I like you with hair, ” he says. Zim frowns. Dib ruffles his hair, making Zim annoyed and push up. 

Zim looks at him for a moment, a deep frown pulling on his face. Dib nervously smiles, not quite sure what Zim is about to do. Sure Zim and he are bonded by something, but he doesn't know Zim _that_ we'll yet.

Zim presses forward, pressing his lips against Dibs. For a moment, Dib didn't know what to do, just blinking as his lips are pressed against the Alien’s mouth. Zim’s eyes are open, staring into his, even as he pulls back. ”Is that how you do it?” he asks with a soft voice, his hot breath ghosting against his lips. 

Dib is utterly baffled; cheeks pink and mouth hanging open. "Where the hell did you learn that?"

Zim blinks, "did I do it wrong?" he asks, looking like a kicked puppy. 

" _No_ ," Dib says with a quick shake of his head. " But _where_ did you learn that?" he asks like it was some kid saying swear words for the first time in front of their parents with pride. 

"From your Netty-Flix shows." 

Zim probably doesn't know what kisses mean, or even what they can mean. 

He felt bad telling Zim he shouldn't kiss him. Not that he _didn't_ like it, just that they aren't close enough for that type of physical reaction. _And yet,_ they have already been rather physical with each other. 

Zim touches Dib's lips, taking Dib out of his thoughts. "I like these," he says. His eyes are locked on his lips. "I want them." He leans close again, Dib puts a hand over Zim's mouth as he leans forward. 

"This time, close your eyes." Dib lowers his hand, he doesn't stop Zim this time when he moves his hand away. Zim pushes forward, his chest pressing against Dib-Dib takes Zim by the hips, flopping onto his back, bringing Zim along with him. Zim straddles his hips, grabbing ahold of Dib's face. 

Suddenly, it hits him. He doesn't know why he has been assuming until now, but it never crossed his mind before. He pulls Zim, off him, much to Zim's confused and displeased expression. 

"I never asked this but, are you a boy or a girl?"

" _What_."

"I never asked! I just assumed."

"Is it not obvious?" he asks. Dib doesn't know what to answer. "I am a _male_ , stupid Human-Dib." He leans down to shut Dib before he can open his stupid mouth again. He pulls back, "You're a fool. A stupid human idiot Dib." He liked his name being spoken from his lips. He likes that his lips are pressed against his again and that Zim likes kissing.

Maybe he can do this. Keep Zim happy and have him forget about taking over the world.

_Why would he want to take over this world if Dib can make him fall in love with it?  
_

Hesitantly, Dib grabs Zim’s hip, making the Alien shiver. He hums—he likes the way Zim trembles against him. 

* * *

Did is honestly surprised his family didn't find out Zim as quickly as he thought they would. 

Only when his dad came home a little early from work to find Zim hanging out in a bath and didn't seem bothered upon his dad walking in on him discovering what a bubble bath was.

His dad came into his room, "who is that strange boy in our bathtub?" Dib is just glad he taught Zim how to place a towel around his hips. 

"If I told you he was an alien, would believe me?" he asks jokingly. Dib really didn't look forward to explaining that Zim was living in his room for a while.

It's enough to make his dad chuckle, "oh my insane boy," he says with his laugh dying on his lips. 

"...He's a friend," Dib says, not sure if he is lying to the both of them. Zim is _kinda_ a friend, even if he didn't choose this relationship, he didn't mind calling it that.

"I am surprised," His dad said. " I have never met this friend before."

Dib's surprised no one noticed he no longer wears glasses. Not since Zuu fixed his eyes. 

"He got kicked out of his house. He's sharing my room for a little while," he somewhat lies. It's a reasonable lie, he already planned on moving out for college anyway. He just hoped that Zim didn't come barging in with his towel hanging low on his hips and babbling about the creation of bubbles or hanging all over him, as he did when Zim wanted to know about something. The science of cotton candy still evades Zim's understanding. Bubbles will surely baffle him. 

"How is the packing going?" his dad asks. His eyes travelling around the less than clean bedroom. 

To his defence, Dib was too busy looking after Zim then to clean his room. But that may just be an over convincing lie to tell himself-to give himself an out. 

Dib knew since his early high school years that he would be moving out once he was entered into college. His sister, Gaz, was already decided to stay home as long as possible. She may just stay until she gets married or, who knows, stay until her old age. Dib already made his decision, and to that, he'll stick to it, even if Zim has to come along with him. Zim was never apart of the plan. But he is now. Even if he is to leave Zim alone, he doesn't think it would last too long before he would have to scoop Zim back up.

"It's coming."

"That's what I like to hear," he says. "But don't you think for a second that once you move out, doesn't mean you can't stop by." he wags his finger.

"Don't worry dad," he says. 

Lucky for him, his dad leaves before Zim can come rushing in to gush about bubbles and how they work. 

The pure excitement in his eyes had Dib's heart swell, it's like watching a child exploring and experiencing all of what the world has to offer. 

Dib's hands' caress' the lower end of Zim's back, the soft, freshly damp skin cooling his palms. Zim presses his chest up against him, reaching his fingers through Dib's hair. His eyes are still slightly dulled pink, easily mistaken for some light hazel from the light. He looks at Zim's ears, slightly pointed and hair stuck to them. he reaches up and brushes the hair back behind the curve.

" _Help me take over the world_ ," Zim whispers. His eyes flicker up, now the same glowing magenta as they used to be when they first met.

Dib opens his mouth, knowing he'd say _no_ or _at the most_ , divert the question-nothing came out. 

"How would you do it?" he said instead. 

Zim leans into the gentle touch against his cheek, his glowing magenta eyes lighting up his face. Zim's hands slither down Dib's neck, grabbing his collar with both hands. His lips are teasingly close to his. "First," he whispers against his mouth, "I would travel the world. Track down and map out every important world leaders and take control of their brains. Once I start with that, war generals, terrorists, the news stations and television programs and educators. Corrupt the youth, control the weapons, feed lies to the masses." It's been a while since Dib was entranced by the terrifying presence of Zim. For his short time on Earth, Zim already mastered some notion of how things worked. It was fascinating to listen to.

"Than what?" he asks. 

"Marante them." His lips gently press against Dib's lips, his lips graze over him as he speaks," Then release a pledge to kill off most world's population. Less sheep, the easier they are to control." His hands reach under Dib's shirt, fingers spread, hugging his back. 

"And would you hand the world over to your Birth Planet?"

Zim's eyes flicker for a moment, _uncertainty_ , in his eyes pointed to the ground. "No," he finally says, eyes finally looking into Dib's eyes. "I want to keep it for ourselves." 

Dib cracks a smile, " _ourselves_?" he echos with a slight chuckle. 

"You and I are connected," he says. "When I take over the world, you'll be there with me." Dib chuckles, knowing that this is nothing more than some harmless before sex pillow talk. Just things that Zim wants to do, but with Dib there, he wouldn't let him. 

"That's a nice thought." 

Zim smiles, his eyes stopped glowing. Zim leans up, kissing him on the lips. He pushes Dib back onto the bed, climbing on top of him. The towel falls around his hips. Zim towers over Dib like he did when they first met. 

He tears Dib’s pants off and tosses them onto the floor. Dib grabs Zim’s thighs, settling him against the bulge of his briefs. The tentacle slithers out of his slit, it crawling into his briefs and wrapping around his cock. He sighs, knowing the both of them will have to keep quiet. 

Once his shaft is hard enough, the tentacle wrapped around—Zim eases it inside of him. Zim settles back on Dib’s hips, his hands settling on his knees. His legs spread wide to let Dib see his cock enter him. 

”Fuck me, ” Zim whispers—he understands that they can't be loud with Dib’s family lurking inside the house. 

He hums, shoving his pelvis up into Zim. He watches with lusty eyes as Zim ever so subtly bits his lower lip. His eyes are closed, chin tilted up towards the ceiling. His hips gently rock against him, mostly letting Dib take the lead. 

”Touch me, ” he whimpers. His small, noble hands crawling up his body. 

”Come here, ” Dib whispers. 

Zim throws himself forward, pinning his hands next to Dib’s head. Dib kisses up Zim’s pecs, teething on Zim’s nipple. Zim’s whimper is music to his ear. He continues to suckle on Zim’s nipple, his left hand sliding up to the middle of Zim’s back and shoves him down against him. 

Zim pulls on Dib’s hair, softly moaning into his long black locks. He shallow breaths making his forehead sweat. 

Dib moans into his chest, eyes fluttering closed. ”Fuck.” 

When Dib woke up the next morning, with Zim under his arm, sleeping soundly into his chest. His long black hair falling into his eyes. One thought came to Dib's mind as he looks at Zim's sleeping face. _I want to take him on a trip..._

**Author's Note:**

> This is me stress writing all my problems away even though I have classes to study for :D


End file.
